Mickey's House of Karaoke
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Various Disney Characters gather at the House of Mouse in Toontown for a night of karaoke, drama, mishaps, and excitement! Rated for language and mature content. Updates every month.
1. Kareoke Night

**So...I made a fanfic kind of like this for like...3 different fandoms, so I guess it's a habit. Lol Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to do a huge Disney crossover after watching a bunch of House of Mouse episodes on YouTube.**

**I do n not own any of the movies in here or the songs or House of Mouse, any of the Disney based cartoons and TV series, or any of the impressions that the Genie will do in this fic.**

**For future reference, if you don't like the song, then skip past it. ;) That's what I do when I read these kind of fics and I don't like the songs.**

* * *

It was six-o'-clock in the evening, and already guests of the House of Mouse were filing in. Max Goof was kept super bust parking everyone's cars and opening the door for them.

"Thank you, Max." Cinderella said to Max as he helped he down from her carriage. "And could you please have this out front by 11:30? I have to be home by midnight."

"Sure. No problem." Max smiled

Donald smiled and greeted all of the guests while Minnie and Daisy showed them to their seats. Mickey beamed with excitement as everyone went to their seats readying themselves for the night.

The House of Mouse was remodeled. The club area was bigger with more tables in the mezzanine level and a dance floor on the main level.

"Dammit, why don't we have good seats?" Timon complained. "We're freaking regulars here!"

Minnie checked the seating chart with a bewildered expression. She turned to Daisy. "Daisy, why are almost all of the villains on the mezzanine? And why are some seated next to heroes?"

Daisy shrugged. "That's just how I seated them. Besides, it won't kill them to sit there."

Minnie just shrugged. "Okay. I hope you're right." She turned towards the media room where Horace Horsecollar was managing the lights. Minnie smiled and nodded and Horace gave her a thumbs-up.

"And now...the best anthropomorphic mouse ever: Mickey Mouse!" Mike Microphone announced.

Everyone cheered and applauded as Mickey slid onstage smiling. "Hello, everybody! We have a special night planned here at the House of Mouse. We proudly present...,KARAOKE NIGHT!" Everyone cheered and applauded again. "Now...there are rules for Karaoke Night: first off, songs you sing cannot be from another classic cartoon Disney Movie. Second, no dissing, booing, or throwing stuff at any of the characters if you don't like their singing, and third, have fun!"

Everyone applauded again. "Okay, who's up first?"

Aladdin stood up much to his and everyone else's surprise. "Um...heh...ah..."

"Come on, Al! You can do it!" Genie encouraged him.

Aladdin hesitated. "W3ell...I dunno."

Jasmine smiled and kissed her husband. "I believe in you, Aladdin. You can do it."

Aladdin smiled at his wife. "Okay. Wish me luck."

Everyone cheered as Aladdin came onstage.

_**Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know**_

Yeah get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and outta my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know

Oh, get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and outta my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back

Oh, if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know

Get off, Get off (yeah)  
Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and outta my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
You know this train is coming off this track  
Get off of my back

Yeah get off of my back  
Get off, (yeah) (ohh)  
Get off, get off, get off, get off,  
Get off, get off, get off,  
Get off of my back

Everyone cheered. "I LOVE YOU, ALADDIN!" Jasmine screamed.

Genie winced and dug a finger in his ear. "Nice lungs."

Jasmine glomped Aladdin as he walked back to the table. "I'm next! Wish me luck!"

Jasmine ran to the stage as everyone applauded. "Ahem. I'd like to dedicate this song to my husband Aladdin."

_**Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe**_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
_**You found me**_

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me  
  
Aladdin clapped and smiled the hardest. He scopoped Jasmine in his arms and spun her around. They giggled and kissed.

"Pfffft! Those two...." Genie pretended to wipe tears from his eyes, then headed onstage.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!**_ _**OH!**_ _**Say it now!**_ _**I'm back!**_ _**I'm back!**_ _**I'm back!**_ _**I'm back!**_ Genie multiplied himself into a band of a pianist, a drummer, and a guitarist. Everyone stared in shock and awe at the Genie's performance. _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and dance 'till you feel better,**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and dance 'till you, sing it now!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and dance 'till you feel better,**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and try to release that pressure!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake 'till you feel better,**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake it, say it now!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake 'till you feel better,**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and try to release that pressure!**_ _**Get up off!**_ _**Ha!**_ _**Good God!**_ _**So good!**_ _**Ha!**_ _**Everybody ready?!**_ _**Follow me!**_ Aladdin encouraged everyone to dance on the dance floor. Jasmine eventually joined, followed by Little John, Robin Hood, Maid Marion, LadyKlucky, Thomas, Dutchess, Mowgli, Baloo, Kenai, Koda, and various other characters. _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake 'till you feel better,**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake it, sing it now!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake 'till you feel better,**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and try to release that pressure!**_ _**Get up offa that thing, (Ha!)**_ _**and twist 'till you feel better,**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake 'till you, sing it now!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake 'till you feel better,**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and try to release that pressure!**_ _**Huh!**_ _**Get funky!**_ _**So good, Uh!**_ _**I'm first to stop, ha!**_ _**I've told them now, ha!**_ _**[I'm not sure about those last two lines]**_ _**Uh!**_ _**Ha!**_ _**Ohio player! (like the band, or maybe 'Go higher player!')**_ _**Can you hit it one time, from the top?!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and dance to try, you better! [?]**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and... Help me!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and dance 'till you feel better!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and try to release that pressure!**_ _**Huh!**_ _**I need it!**_ _**That's the wise old brother at the side start good! **_ _**C'mon Clive do it!**_ _**Do it!**_ Prince Eric danced towards Aladdin. "Any idea what the hell he's talking about?" "Not a clue." Aladdin shook his head. _**Uh!**_ _**Ha!**_ _**Good God!**_ _**God Good! **_ _**Huh!**_ _**Feels good!**_ _**Feels good!**_ _**Do it to me!**_ _**Huh!**_ _**Good God!**_ _**I want you all in the jam! [i think]**_ _**Gonna get you all in the jam!**_ _**Play that bad funk! [?]**_ _**Show 'em how funky you are!**_ _**Play it JB's!**_ _**Play it now!**_ _**Hey!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and dance 'till you feel better!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and dance 'till you, help me out!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and dance 'till you feel better!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and try to release that pressure!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake 'till you feel better!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and try to release, say it now!**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and shake 'till you feel better,**_ _**Get up offa that thing,**_ _**and try to release that pressure!**_ _**Get up and... call it!**_ _**I feel good!**_

Everyone cheered and the Genie bowed. After everyone calmed down, Jasmine took a deep breath and turned to Aladdin. "Hey, Aladdin?"

"Yes, my sweet?" Aladdin asked, smiling lovingly at Jasmine.

"Um...I was going to wait to tell you this, but I'm afraid I might burst with excitement."

Aladdin nodded. "Uh-huh."

Jasmine squealed quietly. "I'm pregnant!"

Aladdin just stared at Jasmine in shock. "Pre...preg...pregnant? A-as in...having a child?"

Jasmine nodded eagerly. "That's usually how it works, yes."

Aladdin's eyes rolled to then back of his head and he faint3ed. Jasmine winced. "Ok, that went well..."

Genie threw a glass of water over Aladdin's face. He gasped and sat back in his chair. He turned to Jasmine and stared at her belly. "So...there's...really something growing inside of you."

"Yep! We're going to be parents!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Uh...heh...yeah...except for the part where I'm not ready to be a parent yet!" Aladdin exclaimed. Jasmine just stared at him. "What? You wanted me to be honest, well now I'm honest."

Jasmine sighed. "Ok. I know it's soon, but you'll have plenty of help."

"Yeah..." Aladdin sighed. "I suppose that's true." He paused. "You know, we should keep this from Jafar. You know- the whole 'taking advantage' thing."

Genie glanced behind Aladdin and winced. "Actually, Al, he already knows."

Aladdin and Jasmine glanced behind them to see Jafar grinning evilly.

"Well, now what?" Jasmine asked.

"I have a suggestion!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"What?"

"We move to China." Aladdin closed his eyes and nodded. He looked around at the Genie and Jasmine and Abu all staring at him strangely. "What? It's a cool place, and it's the last place Jafar will look!"

"True." Jasmine nodded.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review! They motivate me to write more!**


	2. No One Sucks Like Gaston

**Dammit, I can not go one chapter without any spelling errors! _ Anyway, sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Nala padded up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, Daisy?"

"Yes, Nala?" Daisy smiled at the lion queen.

"Um...I've noticed a lot of the guests here are supposed to be dead, and I was wondering...are Scar and Zira going to be here?"

"Let's see..." Daisy checked the guest list. "No to Zira, yes to Scar."

Nala sighed. "Okay, thanks." She padded off.

XX

Belle was eating and reading Twilight at the same time. "Oh my God, isn't this romantic?" She squealed, smiled and hugged her book.

"Nobody's romantic like Gaston!" Gaston said as he walked by.

Beast glared after him. Belle put a hand on his arm. "Ignore him. He'll leave us alone."

Beast sighed and calmed down. He smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "You do? Is it another library?"

Beast chuckled. "No." He got up. "You'll see in a moment." He headed to the stage. When the bast stood in front of the mike, he cleared his throat. "I would like to dedicate this song to Belle."

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_**All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin' **_

Belle's eyes brimmed with tears and she ran to hug the beast. Everyone applauded.

"No one sings like Gaston!:" Gaston pointed upwards with his index finger.

"No one cares!" Timon called out.

Belle got up onstage. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Prince Adam, the beast."

_**My beloved monster and me  
We go everywhere together  
Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Gets us through all kinds of weather  
**__**  
She will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean**_

_**My beloved monster is tough  
If she wants she will disrobe you  
But if you lay her down for a kiss  
Her little heart it could explode**_

_**She will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn  
Mean**_

_**La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la **_

Everyone applauded. Kuzco leaned towards Pacha. "Hasha. The beast is a girl." He said sarcastically.

Prince Adam smiled and took Belle's hands in his paws. "That was beautiful, Belle."

"Thank you."

"You'd really go everywhere with me?" Prince Adam asked, toughed.

"I'll go anywhere with you.:" Belle smiled. "As long as I don't have to cook."

Prince Adam chuckled lightly. "Sweetheart, if you promise not to cook, I will take you with me anywhere."

"Whoa." Aladdin commented. "That's deep."

"No one's deep like Gaston!" Gaston proclaimed.

Aladdin looked annoyed, then got an idea. He leaned towards Jasmine. "Watch this." He whispered. He cleared his throat. "I'm a big, stupid, gay, bastard!"

"No one's a big, stupid, gay, bastard like Gaston!" Gaston said before he could stop himself. Everyone who heard that laughed. He fumed, then headed towards the stage.

When people noticed Gaston heading onstage, they stuffed their ears with napkins.

_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me**_

_**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan**_

_**And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing**_

_**I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

_**I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that**_

_**I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk**_

_**I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my**_

_**'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk**_

_**I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me**_

_**And I'm too sexy for this song  
**_

"And no one is sexy like Gaston." Gaston finished, then walked offstage.

The wicked queen from Snow White walked over to Kiara dressed as a hag. She offered her a red apple. "Here, have a bite!"

Kiara flinched away. "Uhhh...no thanks."

"No one eats an apple like Gaston!:" Gaston picked up the red apple, took a bite, and promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"And no one falls for a poisoned apple like Gaston, either!" Timon laughed. Simba, Kiara, Kovu, and Pumbaa joined in.

Nala rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys. Shouldn't someone wake him up?"

Kovu shrugged. "Okay." He padded mover to Gaston and lifted his leg over his face.

"Kovu!" Kiara exclaimed, shocked.

Kovu laughed and padded back to his seat. "I was just...oh, come on, I was just kidding! Still..."

XX

Max hummed to himself as he waited for future guests. The wicked queen walked up to him offering a red apple. "Here, have a bite!"

Max screamed and sprinted down the street, whimpering. The wicked queen was insulted.

"Why, I oughta..."

* * *

**LOL I was watching Goof Troop on YouTube, and I found out that Max was afraid of the wicked queen from Snow White when he was little. I thought I'd reference that.**


	3. An Ungodly Act

Mole was digging into his food making loud eating noises and spraying food everywhere, driving his neighbors crazy.

Audrey winced and made a disgusted face. "Ew! Mole, you are so dirty!"

Prince Naveen pointed to Tiana. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tiana scowled at Naveen and smacked his arm. "OW! Geez, woman!"

Hercules got up on stage next He cleared his throat. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the love of my life, Meg."

_**Find Me Here**_

_**Speak To Me**_

_**I want to feel you**_

_**I need to hear you**_

_**You are the light**_

_**That's leading me**_

_**To the place where I find peace again.**_

_**You are the strength, that keeps me walking.**_

_**You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.**_

_**You are the light to my soul.**_

_**You are my purpose...you're everything.**_

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.**_

_**You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.**_

_**You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.**_

_**Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?**_

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**Cause you're all I want, You're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want your all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything.**_

_**You're all I want you're all I need.**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.**_

_**And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? **_

Meg smiled, ran up to Hercules and kissed him. "Aw, Wonderboy, that was perfect!"

Hercules smiled lovingly at Meg. "I wouldn't settle for anything less." They kissed.

"Awwwwwww!" The audience crooned. The two lovebirds pulled away and blushed slightly.

Meg cleared her throat. "My turn." She took the mic and Hercules headed back to the table.

_**I can't believe it's really you**_

_**Been so long, you look good**_

_**I hear you're doing really well**_

_**Don't ask me, let me tell you**_

_**How I've been since when you left**_

_**Since you left me for dead**_

_**Finally every tear has dried**_

_**I've wiped you from my life**_

_**Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me**_

_**'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me**_

_**And now I hear you saying that you still adore me**_

_**But if you think I'd ever get with you again**_

_**Then you can just**_

_**Love me, love me**_

_**Feed the flame**_

_**If you want me back again**_

_**Burn into the sky**_

_**Higher and higher**_

_**Baby, can you play with fire**_

_**(Burn into the sky)**_

_**Love me, love me**_

_**(Far into the sky)**_

_**If you want me**_

_**You never know just what you got**_

_**'Til it's gone, you freak out**_

_**But I'm not falling for that game**_

_**Boys like you never change**_

_**You made me feel I wasn't enough**_

_**Wasn't enough for your love**_

_**But it was insecurity that made you run**_

_**It wasn't me**_

_**So don't you sit there trying to**_

_**Give me more excuses**_

_**I don't have time for this**_

_**I'm off to play in Houston**_

_**And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing**_

_**You can't make up for what you've done**_

_**But you still try to be the one**_

_**Love me, love me**_

_**Feed the flame**_

_**If you want me back again**_

_**Burn into the sky**_

_**Higher and higher**_

_**Baby, can you play with fire**_

_**(Burn into the sky)**_

_**Love me, love me**_

_**(Far into the sky)**_

_**If you want me**_

_**Ooh, by the way, by the way**_

_**I've found someone who gives me space**_

_**Keeps me safe**_

_**Makes me sane**_

_**Found someone to take your place**_

_**Now I'm safe in his arms**_

_**And I decided only he can play with fire**_

_**Love me, Love me**_

_**Feed the flame**_

_**If you want me back again**_

_**Burn into the sky**_

_**Higher and higher**_

_**Baby, can you play with fire**_

_**I can't believe it's really you**_

_**(Love me, love me)**_

_**I hear you're doing really well**_

_**(If you want me)**_

_**Finally every tear has dried**_

_**(Love me, love me)**_

_**Can boys like you, boys like you**_

_**Play with fire**_

The audience cheered as Meg finished. She sat back down next to Hercules, who was half-amused, half wierded out.

"That wasn't directed at Hades, was it?" He asked.

"No, it directed at my ex-boyfriend who left mer for another girl."

Speaking of Hades, he got up on stage to sing.

_**Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!**_

_**Burnin'!**_

_**To mass fires, yes! One hundred stories high**_

_**People gettin' loose y'all gettin' down on the roof - Do you hear?**_

_**(the folks are flaming) Folks were screamin' - out of control**_

_**It was so entertainin' - when the boogie started to explode**_

_**I heard somebody say**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down**_

_**Burnin'!**_

_**Satisfaction (uhu hu hu) came in the chain reaction**_

_**(burnin') I couldn't get enough, (till I had to self-destroy) so I had to**_

_**self destruct, (uhu hu hu)**_

_**The heat was on (burnin?), rising to the top, huh!**_

_**Everybody's goin' strong (uhu hu hu)**_

_**And that is when my spark got hot**_

_**I heard somebody say**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down, yoh!**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down**_

_**Burnin'!**_

_**Up above my head I hear music in the air - I hear music!**_

_**That makes me know there's (somebody) a party somewhere**_

_**Satisfaction came in a chain reaction - Do you hear?**_

_**I couldn't get enough, so I had to self destruct,**_

_**The heat was on, rising to the top**_

_**Everybody's goin' strong**_

_**That is when my spark got hot**_

_**I heard somebody say**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!**_

_**Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down**_

_**Burnin?**_

_**I just can't stop**_

_**When(till) my spark gets hot**_

_**Just can't stop**_

_**When my spark gets hot**_

_**Burning, burning, burning, burning...**_

Outside, the ground in front of the House of Mouse shook. A tall, fierce looking woman appeared in front of Max and held a gun to his head.

"Tell me where Hades is, or I'll turn you into puppy soup!" She threatened.

Freaked out, Max put his hands up in surrender and started sweating. "O-okay. Geez, lady. He's inside in the showroom."

"Thank you." She marched into and thrtough the house of Mouse and spotted Hades on stage. "HADES!"

Hades saw the woman and his eyes widened in fear. "Aw, crap!" He muttered. He smiled sweetly. "Demeter! He-hey, I haven't seen you since-"AAGH!"

Demeter grabbed Hadews and slammed him against a wall. She held her gun to hades' face. "Where is she, you son of a bitch?"

"Ack! Who, Persephone?" Hades choked out.

"No, Carmen Sandiago." Demeter said sarcastically. "YES, PERSEPHONE!"

"She's in my pants...every ni-" Hades started to tease

Demeter choked him harder. "Where...is...MY...DAUGHTER?"

"Oh, come on! You know where she is!" Hades exclaimed, holding his arms up.

"Yeah! The Underweorld!" Pain piped up. Hades glared at him.

"Bring...her...back...NOW!" Demeter screeched.

"Or what?" Hades challenged. Demeter snapped her fingers and flowers appeared all over Hades' body. He gasped in horror and screamed. "NO! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!" He ran through the showroom with Demeter hot on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The audience turned towards the lobby where Hades was screaming in pain. "AHAHAA! PAIN! AND SUFFERING!"

"YOU'LL GET A LOT MORE THAN THAT WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"Sounds like Hades got himself into quite a predicament." Jafar smirked.

"Indeed." Maleficent smiled. "Perhaps we should help him."

They looked at each other, then shook their heads. "Nahhh!"

XX

A little while later, Mickey had Demeter sedated and transported back to her world. He and Minnie walked towards where Hades was still cowering.

"Well, that was quite a scene." Minnie commented.

"Yeah." Mickey agreed. "I just hope we won't have more of these." He walked over and touched Hades lightly.

"KEEP HER BACK!" Hades shot his hands out in defense, shaking and sobbing. "SHE'LL KILL ME! FLOWERS EVERYWHERE!" He began sobbing uncontrollably as Pain and Panic dragged him off.

Minnie and Mickey just looked at each other. "We probably shouldn't tell anyone about this at the risk of being taken to the Underworld." Mickey suggested.

"Good idea."

**Tehehehehehehe...I couldn't resist adding Demeter. Persephone is Hades wife. He kidnapped her to the underworld.**


	4. Zombie Attack

**Zack- Oh...oh, I'm DEFINITELY adding the Lion King characters! They will take up two chapters of songs!**

**Nelson Liddle- Thanks, but I will not be accepting song requests. I already have songs for everyone. Oh, btw, I'm a girl. ;)**

**BTW, I will be adding plotlines to keep this story interesting. Suggestions are welcome.**

Forgotten Disney characters such as Baloo, Mowgli, Robin Hood, Little John, Taran, Eilonwy, and Max were sitting at a table talking about life.

"You know what I'm wondering?" Max asked. "Why are we forgotten? Do people not like us or something? I mean, especially me. I haven't been in new Disney material for almost seven years!"

Simba padded up to them. "Hey, is this the forgotten characters table?"

"Yes. Why?" Asked Robin.

"Well, I'm kind of a forgotten character..." Simba said bowing his head in sadness.

"Really?" Max raised his eyebrows. "'Cause it seems to me you're still pretty popular: you have three movies, a book series, several merchandise, a broadway play, a show at Disney World, you're in two TV series, an environmental video, and you play a role in Kingdom Hearts! If that's not popularity, I don't know what is!"

"Well, I'm not as popular as you." Simba responded. "You're in two TV series, two movies, two Christmas specials, a video game, some merchandise, and you're a greetable character at various Disney theme parks." Simba stopped and did a quick count in his head. "Actually, you know what? I take that back." He turned around and started padding back to his original seat.

"Hey, wait! What's that supposed to mean?" Max stood up and glared at Simba.

"Nothing! Just that I am more popular than I thought I was." Simba replied. "Geez, take it easy."

"Yeah. Face it: the rest of us..." Taran stated. "Our eras are long over..." He sighed sadly.

"Yeah. I mean do we even exist any more?" Asked Mowgli.

Max was stunned at that. "I...I don't exist? Is that why I'm never seen anymore?"

Mowgli tried to cover up his comment. "No. I was saying that since we're pretty much forgotten..."

"We don't exist." Max finished. He shook his head slowly. "I have to go..." He got up and left.

Mowgli shrugged. "What'd I say?"

XX

Cinderella walked up on stage. She cleared her throat. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my husband."

_**You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
**__**Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again**_

_**I've been wasting time with clueless guys**_  
_**But now it's over**_  
_**Let me tell you why**_  
_**I'm through**_  
_**I've meet someone new**_  
_**Who's just like you**_

_**You're it**_  
_**You're the ultimate**_  
_**It's automatic.**_  
_**I'm sure of it**_  
_**No lie**_  
_**So don't even try**_  
_**To tell me that you're not the guy**_  
_**Cuz I've been waiting all my life**_  
_**For someone just like you**_  
_**But you're it**_  
_**You're the ultimate, you**_

_**You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine**_  
_**You took my heart and put it back together again.**_

_**You're the kind of guy that blows my mind**_  
_**But now it's my turn**_  
_**You've been right in front of me**_  
_**Everything I need**_  
_**Why didn't i see**_

_**You're it**_  
_**You're the ultimate**_  
_**It's Automatic.**_  
_**I'm sure of it**_  
_**No lie**_  
_**So don't even try**_  
_**To tell me that you're not the guy**_  
_**Cuz I've been waiting all my life**_  
_**For someone just like you**_  
_**But you're it**_  
_**You're the ultimate, you**_

_**[Guitar Playing]**_

_**You're it**_  
_**You're the ultimate**_  
_**It's automatic**_  
_**I'm sure of it**_

_**No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you**_

_**You're it**_  
_**You're the ultimate, you...**_

The audience applauded. Max sat at a table looking depressed. Goofy walked up to him.

"Hiya, Maxie! Ah-yuck! Would you like anything?" Goofy asked. He then noticed his sons' depressed expression. "What's wrong?"

Max sighed and turned to his father. "Dad...do I exist?"

"Well, gawrsh, son, of course you do!" Goofy exclaimed.

"What about Spoonerville? Lake Destiny? Roxanne? PJ? Bobby? Do they exist?"

"Whoa...what brought this on?" Goofy asked, concerned.

Max shrugged. "Just something someone said...I...I don't think I exist. What if I'm just a part of your reality? What if this is all someone's dream?"

"Well, then it'd be a pretty darn good dream! Ah-yuck! Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho." Goofy chuckled trying to cheer Max up.

Max just stared at his father, sighed, then got up. "I knew you wouldn't understand..." He walked off, leaving Goofy looking rejected.

XX

It was Prince Charming's turn. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my wife Cinderella."

_**Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_  
_**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**_  
_**You know it's true**_  
_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

_**Look into your heart - you will find**_  
_**There's nothin' there to hide**_  
_**Take me as I am, take my life**_  
_**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**_  
_**I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**_  
_**You know it's true**_  
_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

_**There's no love like your love**_  
_**And no other could give more love**_  
_**There's nowhere unless you're there**_  
_**All the time, all the way, yeah**_

_**Look into your heart, baby...**_

_**Your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_  
_**I can't help it there's nothin' I want more**_  
_**Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you**_  
_**Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you**_

_**You know it's true**_  
_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

Max returned to his table with a book on reality. "This book says that there could be infinite alternate realities to every reality." He continued reading and his eyes widened. "Oh, my God. It also says that positive and negative are the same thing, and that real and not real are one!"

Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa look over at Max, wondering what he's up to. "What's with the valet guy?" Timon asked Simba.

"He doesn't think he exists." Simba replied. He hopped down from his chair and padded over to Max.

"Dude, this book says I don't exist unless I think I do." Max said. "But what if I don't?"

Simba shrugged. "You know, books aren't always accurate. Besides, you exist to all of us, and that's all that should matter."

"I can't deal with it, dude! All that stuff I've been reading. I mean, I really don't think I exist!" Max ranted.

"Just don't think about it."

"But I can't, because, what if thinking about it is the only thing keeping my space-time together?" Max asked. "Sometimes, I can feel time slowing down and my own existence fading."

"Well, you know what I do? I say _Hakuna Matata_!" Simba advised cheerfully.

"Yeah..." Max stood up again and sighed. "Well, I guess I should get back to work."

XX

Cinderella's stepsister Anastasia got up to sing._**  
**_

_**We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**_

**_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._**  
**_I see you make your way through the crowd-_**  
**_You say hello, little did I know..._**

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_**  
**_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_**  
**_And I was crying on the staircase-_**  
**_begging you, "Please don't go..."_**  
**_And I said..._**

**_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._**

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._**  
**_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_**  
**_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._**  
**_Oh, Oh._**

**_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_**  
**_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_**  
**_but you were everything to me-_**  
**_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_**  
**_And I said..._**

**_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_**

**_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._**  
**_This love is difficult, but it's real._**  
**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._**  
**_Oh, Oh._**

**_I got tired of waiting._**  
**_Wondering if you were ever coming around._**  
**_My faith in you was fading-_**  
**_When I met you on the outskirts of town._**  
**_And I said..._**

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

_**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**_  
_**I love you, and that's all I really know.**_  
_**I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress**_  
_**It's a love story, baby just say... yes.**_  
_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.**_

_**'cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

Max hung out in the valet stand. A hearse pulled up. The windows and doors open slowly, and out came zombies!

"Braaaiiins!"

Max gasped, backed up and ran into the House. He blocked the door. Donald noticed.

"Zombies!" Max exclaimed.

"Aw, phooey." Donald waved him off. "I'm not scared!"

A zombie broke through a door and grabbed Max's arm. He screamed and managed to escape, allowing the zombies to gain entrance. Donald quacked with fright. He pulled out his cell phone and called Mickey.

"Mickey! The club's being attacked by zombies!" Donald exclaimed.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Donald, come on..."

Max grabbed the phone. "It's true, Mickey! I saw them with my own eyes!"

Mickey's eyes widened, and he ran out to the foyer followed by Goofy. They yelled out when they saw the zombies.

"Gawrsh! What'll we do?" Asked Goofy.

"I know!" Mickey exclaimed. He ran off, got three bats and handed two to Donald and Goofy. "Max, you make sure the zombies don't make it into the showroom!"

"Okay!" Max ran to the entrance to the showroom and watched the battle. He got a little distracted. "Light is a wave unless it's observed? That means all matter is a wave! Reality in a nuh- Oh, God! It's happening!" He fades out of existance.

Goofy noticed the silence and looks around. "Max?"

The zombies started closing in when a disembodied voice spoke.

"This is reality! I am everywhere" Max's head appears transparent and undulating. "and nowhere."

"What the hell?" Donald quacked, lowering his bat.

"Max?" Mickey asked, surprised.

Everything and everyone begin to undulate with Max's head and scream and groan. Next, Max's fetus is seen floating against a starry sky. Then, his head flies over a desert, and images from his past clock in: a skateboard, a trophy, a picture of Max and Goofy with antlers on their heads, and a fishing pole. Then Max's head appears, then a map, Max's head, a pizza, Max's head, a motorcycle, Max's head, a can of alphabet soup, Max's head, Bigfoot, Max's head. The dragon Max once kept as a pet, Bubbles, shows up as Max's head disappears for the last time, and scares everyone.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy rush towards the showroom. Bubbles roars and breathes fire at the zombies which made them disappear. Then Bubbles disappears, and Max reappears next to the Disney Trio.

Max surveyed his surroundings and sagged his shoulders. He only uttered one word flatly.

"Lame."

**Hahahahaha! Sorry for the lame chapter. I've been up for almost 21 hours, and I've been sick for the last few days, so my creative energy is a little rusty.**


	5. Of Embarrassing Parents And New Parents

**Sorry guys!**

Ariel got up from her table and walked towards the stage. She kept walking on knives. "What on earth...?"

Goofy came to her side chuckling, embarrassed. He picked up the knives. "Sorry about that..."

"It's okay." Ariel continued walking to the stage.

XX

"Hey, Daisy, Ariel's up next." Donald told his girlfriend.

"She is?" Daisy gasped and ran to the showroom. "Ohmygosh."

"I would like to dedicate this song to my daughter Melody." Ariel announced.

_**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that**_

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, 

_**Never grow up**_

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up 

Everyone cheered and applauded.

"ARIEL, I LOVE YOU!" Daisy screamed. "I'M GONNA NAME MY FIRST DAUGHTER AFTER YOU!"

Donald stared at Daisy and started sweating. "First...daughter...?" Donald looked at Daisy's stomach and passed out. Daisy took no notice.

XX

Melody, Kiara, Max, Jane, Zephyr, and Scamp sat at a table discussing their parents.

"Oh, wow, am I the oldest one here?" Asked Max.

Kiara looked at him. "Yes, but why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I was just curious!"

"So, is it just me, or did anyone else act the complete opposite of your parents when they were your age?" Asked Jane, wanting to change the subject.

"I did." Melody spoke up. "My mom wanted to be human, and I wanted to be a mermaid."

"Really?" Asked Scamp. "My dad wanted a family, and I wanted to be a junkyard dog."

"I wanted to grow up, but my mom wanted to grow down to put it simply." Jane replied.

"Crazy! We all technically have the same story!" Melody noticed.

"Yeah. Weird..."

"So, is anyone else embarrassed by their dads?" Asked Max.

Everyone looked at him weird. "No. Why would we be?"

Max sighed and slumped in his chair. "You know, people as me that all the time..."

"Yeah, I think you're pretty much the only Disney character who is embarrassed by their dad." Scamp said. Max glared at him.

Jake Long heard that last part. "Hey, that's not totally true. I'm embarrassed by my dad a lot."

Max stared at Jake then tackle hugged him much to the American dragon's surprise. "Oh, thank God! Finally someone who understands me!"

Jake chuckled awkwardly and pushes Max off. "Yeah...what has your dad done to embarrass you?"

"Oh, driving like a klutz, making up and singing weird and childish songs, making and keeping weird holiday traditions, dressing and acting like a dork, knocking over stuff in fancy restaurants, pulling out baby pictures to show to everyone who steps through our house, dressing like a dork, oh this one time, he showed up at my college wearing a tacky 1970s outfit." Max sighed. "How about yours?"

"Pretty much the same except that part about the college thing." Jake replied. "Wow, our dads are a lot alike."

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be funny if we had the same dad?" Max joked.

"Yeah! We could suffer together!" Jake said.

XX

Up next was Prince Eric. "I would like to dedicate this song to my lovely wife, Ariel."

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**_

Mickey groaned in dread and covered his ears. _'Not the Jonas Brothers!'__****_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
_**The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah**_

You're the remedy im searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
_**The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you  
**_  
Ariel ran up to the stage and kissed Eric.

XX

Aladdin and Jasmine sat with some of the Disney parents to get some pointers on parenting.

"You two must be so excited." Ariel was saying. "Having a child for the first time is the most wonderful experience."

"Mm-hmm." Eric nodded in agreement.

"The birth itself I can live without." Nala put in.

"Oh, yeah. That is painful." Ariel nodded.

"But worth it all the same." Perdita said.

Lady nodded and smiled. "Very true."

"So, how long does childbirth last?" Asked Aladdin.

"It depends. I delivered Melody in ten hours." Ariel answered.

"Our first..." Nala swallowed back a lump. "Kopa took only six hours to deliver. Kiara, however, didn't seem to want to come out. She took twenty hours to deliver."

"Probably because she knew Simba would be overprotective!" Tramp quipped. He, Pongo, Aladdin, and Eric laughed.

Simba glared at Tramp. "I resent that, Tramp!"

Lady glared at Tramp reproachfully and turned to Aladdin and Jasmine. "What are you going to name your child?"

"If it's a boy- Habib. Girl- Nabila." Aladdin answered.

Jasmine stared at her husband. "Habib?"

"It's a cool name!" Aladdin shrugged.

Jasmine snorted. "We are not going to name our baby Habib!"

"Why? It means 'beloved'!" Aladdin argued.

"I don't care what it means. We are not naming him that!"

"Fine. What do you want to name him?" Aladdin asked folding his arms.

"Either Omar or Navid for a boy, Nadia or Kayla for a girl." Jasmine said.

Aladdin stared at Jasmine, sighed, and turned to the group. "Did any of you ever have trouble coming up with names?"

"No." Ariel, Lady, Perdy, and Nala all replied.

"Well, we have nine months to figure it out, Aladdin." Jasmine stated.

"True..."


	6. Music's In Their Souls

"Hey, Goofy, we got any more aprons?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. I'll check the supply closet." Goofy walked to the supply closet and opened it. Donald and Daisy were making out inside. "Gawrsh."

"Do you mind?" Donald asked angrily. He slammed the closet door shut.

Goofy just walked back to the kitchen. "No, we're out of aprons."

XX

Melody got up to sing.

_**I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun**_

**_The phone rings in the middle of the night_**  
**_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_**  
**_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_**  
**_But girls they want to have fun_**  
**_Oh girls just want to have_**

_**That's all they really want**_  
_**Some fun**_  
_**When the working day is done**_  
_**Girls - they want to have fun**_  
_**Oh girls just want to have fun**_

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl**_  
_**And hide her away from the rest of the world**_  
_**I want to be the one to walk in the sun**_  
_**Oh girls they want to have fun**_  
_**Oh girls just want to have**_

_**That's all they really want**_  
_**Some fun**_  
_**When the working day is done**_  
_**Girls - they want to have fun**_  
_**Oh girls just want to have fun,**_  
_**They want to have fun,**_  
_**They want to have fun...**_

Minnie walked towards the reception desk and saw Clarabelle talking to Cinderella.

"...So you see, gossip is always true." Clarabelle was saying.

Cinderella raised an eyebrow apprehensively. "So the seven dwarfs _are_ drug dealers?"

Clarabelle nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Minnie sighed and walked over. "Cinderella, will you please excuse us?"

"Of course." Cinderella walked off.

Minnie turned to Clarabelle sternly. "Will you please lay off the gossip? Especially since not a word of it is true!"

"Oh, Minnie, everything I say is true." Clarabelle chortled.

"Not everything!" Minnie argued. "Max is not after Mickey's job, Donald does not have a heart condition, and the seven dwarfs are certainly not drug dealers! Where are you even getting this information?"

Clara waved her hand absentmindedly. "Oh, all over the place."

Minnie sighed and shook her head. "Clarabelle...I know you mean well, but people would respect you a lot more if even an ounce of your gossip was true."

Clarabelle stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Well..."

Minnie patted her arm gently. "Just think about what I said, okay?" She walked off.

"Hmmm..." Clarabelle smiled as an idea came to her.

XX

Sebastian walked up on stage next. As the song started playing, Mickey groaned, covered his ears and ran off.

"WHY ME?" He complained.

_**Turn on that radio**_  
_**As loud as it can go**_  
_**Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground**_  
_**Say goodbye to all my fears**_  
_**One good song and they disappear**_  
_**And nothing in the world can bring me down**_

_**Hand Clapping**_  
_**Hip Shaking**_  
_**Heart Breaking**_  
_**There's no faking**_  
_**What you feel**_  
_**When you're right at home, yeah**_

_**Music's in my soul**_

_**I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo**_

_**Got my six string on my back**_  
_**Don't need anything but that**_  
_**Everything I want is here with me**_  
_**So forget that fancy car**_  
_**I don't need to go that far**_  
_**What's driving me is following my dreams**_  
_**Yeah**_

_**Hand Clapping**_  
_**Earth Shaking**_  
_**Heart Breaking**_  
_**There's no faking**_  
_**What you feel**_  
_**When you're on a roll, yeah**_

_**Music's in my soul**_  
_**I can hear it**_  
_**Every day and every night**_  
_**It's the one thing on my mind**_  
_**Music's got control**_  
_**and I'm never letting go**_  
_**No, no**_

_**I just want to play my music**_  
_**I just want to play my music**_

_**Can't imagine what it'd be like**_  
_**Without the sounds of all my heroes**_  
_**Singing all my favorite songs**_  
_**So I can sing along**_

_**Music's in my soul**_  
_**I can hear it**_  
_**Every day and every night**_  
_**It's the one thing on my mind**_  
_**Music's got control**_  
_**and I'm never letting go**_  
_**No, no**_

_**I just want to play my music**_

_**Music's in my soul**_  
_**I can hear it**_  
_**Every day and every night**_  
_**It's the one thing on my mind**_  
_**Music's got control**_  
_**and I'm never letting go**_  
_**No, no**_  
_**I just want to play my music**_  
_**All night long**_

The phone rang int the kitchen. Goofy answered. "House of Mouse kitchen, Goofy speaking."

"Hi, Dad." Max said.

"Max?"

"Yes, it's Max. Who else calls you 'Dad'?" Max asked, irritated.

"Well, you don't have to be sarcastic." Goofy said.

"Sorry. Anyway, Roxanne is coming here in a little bit, so I was wondering if you could..."

"Be scarce. Got it." Goofy answered.

"Actually, I was hoping you could keep the others occupied while she's here." Max said simply.

"Ah-yuck. Sure thing."

"Thanks! You're the best." Max hung up.

Goofy stared at the phone in shock. _'Wow...he hasn't said that in a long time.' _He hung up the phone and furrowed his brow._ '...Something's wrong here.'_


End file.
